Routers may require capacity management to ensure bandwidth is adequate to route data packets. A capacity management tool may measure an average bandwidth utilization on a router link by obtaining a byte count on a physical network interface at two different time periods and dividing the difference in byte counts by the time period. The capacity management tool may increase or decrease the bandwidth of the link based on the average bandwidth utilization of the router.